Hunters Will Be Hunted
by Darkzz009
Summary: Killy, the lone wanderer. Roaming throughout the wasteland to hunt at some of the most dangerous known people. To atone for his shortcomings as a son and protect the innocent lives. (Set after the waters of life quest.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hunters Will Be Hunted**

Killy, the lone wanderer. Roaming throughout the wasteland to hunt at some of the most dangerous known people. To atone for his shortcomings as a son and protect the innocent lives. (Set after the waters of life quest.)

There he was, roving on top of the chapel. Scanning the wastes for potential victims never leaving his eyesight from the field, Drifter. The exile of Oasis and now residing at Dickerson Tabernacle Chapel, he was known to prey on whoever passed by near the church. Whether raider or innocent wastelanders alike. Killy crouched behind the bushes with his old sniper rifle trained at his target, waiting patiently for the kill.

The front side of the church was too open and too far from any potential covers, leaving an easy target for Drifter. but behind the ruined church was perfect as the bush behind the dead tree and boulders provided the perfect cover. But he was still at a far distance. He was surprised that even without the aid of Stealth Boy he manage to sneak close enough at the Dickerson Tabernacle Chapel, without even being detected by Drifter. Killy had crossed this area twice and almost got killed. When Karen Schenzy from Arefu told him about this potential place, he quickly went to investigate but almost got killed when the .308 bullet made an impact in his self modified combat armor, this was not his first time with a sniper encounter. Arkansas from minefield almost removed his head and the explosions was too much to bear, he knew this guy was good. Even though he pretended to be dead and just lay still until the cover of darkness, the bullet whizzed and scraped his combat helmet when he slowly crawled away from the scene. The second encounter when he investigated the radio tower just south of the church, he was taken by surprise when a bullet hit a boulder few inches from his feet. From that day on he never dared to return, until now.

After a month of reading the Chinese spec ops manual which surprisingly has an English translation for it's American sympathizers, he trained himself hard and almost killed several times. He even bear a scar on his lips when a Super mutant's nailboard hit him on the face, when he tried to sneak past from their outpost. Stealth boy was still scarce as he tried his best train himself the natural way.

He then approached Stockholm who was annoyed and reluctant to teach him about being a sniper, but soon agreed when he saw the kid's potential. He taught him everything he knew from firing positions, control the breathing, adjusting the scope and watching the direction of the wind. Until that fateful day when Killy's final test came, a wastelander girl running frantic towards Megaton. Behind her was a raider with a knife in his hand, with signs of under influence of psycho. The girl didn't see the small rock as she tripped and rolled on the ground which gave the raider the upper hand, he pounced on the girl as she desperately clawing for her life against the raider. But he slapped her out cold, Killy raised his sniper rifle and trained at the raider. With his haste he fired and missed, but the raider didn't see it as he was focused on the girl. With his knife he tore the girl's clothes and trailing the tip of his knife on her chest, Killy panicked as he made a second attempt but soon caught a group of three more raiders rushing in. In a rush he fired at the group but hit a boulder instead. This earned him a smack by Stockholm.

"Number one rule; **Do Not Get Distracted!** " Stockholm hissed.

With a sleight of hand, Stockholm took his sniper rifle from Killy and took the shot, killing the crazed raider on top of the girl. Another shot was heard and a raider's head was blown into pieces while his peers were now covering behind the rocks, both Stockholm and Killy turned their heads to see Jericho with his Chinese Assault rifle in his hand.

"I'm just curious what you assholes been up to, seems like having fun shootin raiders." the two ignored Jericho as they heard the cursing of the raiders.

Two raider's foolishly took a peek and were shot by Stockholm and Jericho. The last one desperately run for his life, but Killy in a rage took the rifle from Stockholm and shot the fleeing raider. His leg was torn, making him scream in pain while desperately crawling away. Jericho whistled while Stockholm shook his head.

"Not bad kid" Jericho complimented as he patted KIlly's shoulder.

"Keep your cool Kid, remember what I taught you. Focus and pay attention." Stockholm reminded him.

For the last time Killy took a deep breath and took an aim at the raider, with his crosshair on the raiders head and pulled the trigger. The impact separated his head from the body, Killy couldn't stomach at the gore he saw and what he had just done. He killed raiders before in self defense, but never this kind of brutality and gore as a sniper.

"You'll be used to it." this was the only comforting words Stockholm could say as he saw Killy's reaction and he knew this was new to the boy.

Killy went outside to check the girl, but fall on his knees when she was already dead. He saw two stab wounds on the chest which were fatal, he sobbed at his failure as the images of his dad who was killed in the Jefferson Memorial flashed in his mind. From that day he will never allow these people to hurt any innocent lives, they will pay. Never again the citizens of the Capital Wasteland will live in fear as he will hunt them. And never again he will suffer for someone dear to him will be lost. Never again.

Back to the present as his eyes peered on his scope, he limit his movement as much as possible to avoid detection. He silently cursed as he could see the exposed Drifter, but much of his body was blocked by wooden beams of the church. His VATS wouldn't help either as 10% was the highest chance, No. He will not rely on VATS this time, he will do what he had been taught. He could only see the torso an almost pulled the trigger, but frowned as Drifter leaned on the window making him disappear from Killy's sights.

Patience. He thought as he reminded himself to wait for perfect opportunity, he can wait for hours if he must.

Killy knew he have to rely on his instincts, luck and confidence. He knew he was not good enough but only one shot was he needed, there was no strong wind and only a small portion of his body was visible and the rest were wooden beams. One shot is all he wanted. One movement. One moment.

He inhaled as he calmed his nerves and to lessen the shaking of his hands, his finger twitching at the trigger as his mind making a mantra; One Shot, One Kill, No Mistakes. It kept repeating on his head as adrenaline started kicking in. He felt numb as his His mind pushing away any thoughts as his focus was only on Drifter. never mind the noises of the creatures close around him, never mind the stinky smell he was sitting on and never mind the voices inside his head saying he will die.

His scope caught a shade of green armor and this was what he was waiting for. The only chance he have. His finger pulled on the trigger and the old sniper rifle roared, the sight of the .308 he once feared was unusually beautiful to his eyes. The bullet rotating as it gains momentum, defying gravity and wind. Small, Sharp and Powerful. It was beautiful as The glowing metal impacted on the body of Drifter, as parts of his flesh and broken armor tore away from his body and the bullet threw him away. Now he understands what it takes to be a hunter and to become a sniper.

A thud was heard. Killy sighed in relief. But before he could stand up, a roar was heard as he turned his head behind his back. A leaping yao guai was the last thing he saw.

Opening his eyes, Killy slowly stood up from the bed as he clutched his head. The yao guai meat had a nasty after effect, he was fortunate he fired at the head when the mutated bear pounced on him. He glared at the trophy got. "Reservist" the word etched on the body of the rifle, it was in good condition as he discarded the now unusable sniper rifle he possess. He took Drifters hood and ammunition, he stood up and slung the "Reservist" behind his back. Now his final test as a true Sniper and a Hunter will be Arkansas. Heading east as he walks towards Minefield.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hello guys, this is my second fanfiction in Fallout 3 I hope you like the story. Please feel free to review either: good or bad :-)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Arkansas

Chapter 2:

 **His breathing was now erratic and his heart now beating twice than normal, the fear he felt intensifies as two more sniper rounds hitting an old car. Mini nuclear explosion blasted the fragile wooden wall Killy had taken cover, sending him a meter away. Clutching his wounded arm as a wooden debris sunk in his flesh, this was not he was expecting. After checking the playground and evading the mines, he didn't realize there was far more worse than minefields. Slowly he stood up and muster all strength he could and dashed away from the Minefield. He could hear the crack of the sniper rifle as he saw the bullet whizzed beside his head and hit an undisturbed mine, multiple explosion occurred sending him again off the ground and damaged Killy** **'s leg. Whoever firing him he knew he was toying him, and he was afraid. Fuck Moira and her survival guide all he wanted is to live, he desperately ran for his life as he dragged his injured leg. He vowed never to return in this place. Until now.**

At dawn, Killy crawling his way towards the damaged house avoiding the main street as it was heavily littered with frag mines, some were pulse mines as some disabled protectrons were scattered. Dead bodies of Talon mercs and Slavers laying dead on the ground. He could see that some bodies were rigged with grenade as far as Killy could observe, since he left the place a few months ago. He observed it was more heavily defended and more attacks occurred, any attempt of disarming the traps would take time and an easy target for Arkansas.

As he finally settled his sniping position he scanned the building with his scope, he covered himself with a Brahmin cow hide blanket that he personally requested from Moira. It has the same brown color that emulate the ground and some wooden walls of the house, it also suppress any reflection caused by his he only have a few .308 ammunition and he needed to be precise in his shots, he is aware of the rarity of the bullets and he needed to do this mission with efficiency.

He waited patiently while scanning the place with his scope, still no sign of him. After an hour of waiting and the sun is almost setting up, his arms getting numb and his eye was getting sore by long hours of exposure to the scope. But he had to endure to stay hidden and go for the kill, he just need to be focused. He took deep breathes to stay calm.

Soon he was troubled by the a mole rat appeared, he cursed in his thoughts as the creature could smell his scent. His cover would be blown if he couldn't do anything, as the mole rat was sniffing the ground. But soon caught the scent of the lone wanderer. Killy cursed under his breath as the mole rat became aggressive, his mindraced as he decided to choose between shooting it or moving away which would expose his cover. The creature rushed towards his sniping nest with its jaws opened, ready for the kill but before he could do anything the mole rat exploded into pieces and just before he could move the bullet passed his head. In a few moments he saw the reflecting light from the scope and without hesitation he opened fire. But Arkansas dodged as he leaped to covers.

He was slow Killy cursed as he quickly crawled away to change position before Arkansas could retaliate, under the covers from the mounds of dirt he quickly dashed towards the cover of the house. Thinking another strategy, but soon quickly realized his grave mistake. He turned his head and saw a nearby car and he could see his shadow on the road, even though he was not physically exposed but his shadow on the road had let Arkansas pinpoint his location. He tried to run but he was too late, two shots were fired and the car exploded damaging his left leg.

Killy fell on the ground hard but he kept his head down and crawled to any cover he could find, as Arkansas fired few shots which almost hit his head. Killy desperately avoided any nearby frag mines and positioned himself on a mound of ground, as the smoke gave Killy enough covering he quickly positioned his rifle and see Arkansas dashing to cover. He followed him through his scope and fired two consecutive shots, to his dismay the first bullet was too early and the second bullet had graze on his shirt.

He tried to search for him again but ducked into cover when a frag mine few meters in front of him was remotely detonated, he quickly rolled over to a new firing position but he could not risks of straying too far away. He loaded a fresh magazine of three rounds from his "reservist", he was dismayed as he wasted a magazine with two left in his disposal. He trained his scope again and he saw nothing, he didn't move nor leaving his sight on the building. Few minutes have passed and there was still no movement, he soon realized they were waiting for each other.

Now locked in a deadly cat and mouse game, As both refusing to blow their cover. Two hours have passed and still no movement occurred, his eyes strained but he refused to let up. The heat of the sun and the radiated wind have taken a toll on him when he felt thirsty, he felt headaches and his eyes were getting blurry. Due to his running and adrenaline he lost valuable body fluids and he suddenly felt weaker, he couldn't just get his purified water without causing much movement. He knew he was getting a heat stress, which could result in a more fatal complications.

He needed liquid just to make him ahead of the death game, and he thought of a plan as he slowly moved his free left hand and reached at the pouch on his waist. Slowly with his fingers he felt the cap and twisted it slowly, he take few pauses to make sure he didn't make too much movement. When the cap have finally removed he slowly yanked the bottle, spilling few drops to the cap and slowly putting in his mouth. He take a sip and let the water stay in his mouth, this is the only thing he could do for now but he felt better.

Killy scrambled his thoughts to stay ahead of the game, he calculated some strategies as he scanned the abandoned building. He still couldn't find Arkansas but he found something helpful, his crosshair had zeroed in a lone frag mine inside the building. Soon few thoughts came rushing inside his head, he needed to act now and he knew he needed to take the risk.

He took a deep breathe to calm himself and fired at the frag mine which located inside the building causing an explosion inside, soon he caught a glimpse of Arkansassmall portion of his body. He opened fired and hit Arkansas, but much to his surprise it was just a clothes hanged by a stick. He soon saw Arkansas behind the clothes and opened fire and Killy leaped, he felt an impact on his shoulder. He recovered quickly and dashed to the house besides the playground. He sprinted in zigzag pattern as Ignoring few bullets coming passed him, he jumped into the nearest cover as he evaded another bullet.

He grunted when he lifted his shoulder and saw the wound, the bullet grazed his shoulder but leaving a big wound. He quickly took his first aid kit and applied a roll of bandage, with two stimpacks injected and a med-x his body went numb. He made mistakes and almost got him killed, his breathing was now heavy as he let his body rest for a while. He finally took his bottled water and frowned that he lost a half its contents but he drank anyway, he closed his eyes and tried to think anything useful.

Until an thought crossed his mind, he saw the methods of Arkansas and he needed to improvise and he should learn from him. He needed to adapt he him was an untouched car, raising his rifle he fired two shots causing a chain reaction with the vehicle and undetonated mines as huge simultaneous explosions occurred. He quickly rushed towards the smoke and hide behind the burning car, he raised his weapon and behind the thickness of smoke he saw Arkansas shadow. He fired and he heard a scream.

Clutching his hand Arkansas cursed under his breath, but he would not yield. Whoever this fucker he will surely pay. Positioning himself behind the wall he trained his sniper rifle on the concealed hole in the building wall, he set his sights behind the burning car where the last shot had occurred. He will not be fooled again, he thought. But before he could finish his scan another explosion which distracted him, but he saw a fast shadowy figure behind the smoke. He fired at the figure but to his surprise it was a piece of clothes, he deduced it was thrown as a decoy behind the smoke.

"He was good" Arkansas muttered.

"you think you can outsmart me" he hissed as he fired at the remaining frag mines he had set up.

A salvo of explosions rocked the entire Minefield, frag mines, pulse mines and undamaged vehicles causing mini nuclear explosions. Everything was desolated as the houses were damaged and he scanned the area. He smiled.

"You're dead." he said as he almost relaxed his shoulders.

But the pain in his right hand is unbearable, it will affect his shooting skills. He shook his head in disbelief and hissed at the pain. He took a last look at the area to make sure if the intruder was dead, his experienced eyes looked for anything odd. Nothing. He thought. Satisfied he slumped his shoulders and closed his eyes, thoughts of how long he will last in this world flooded his mind. He sure missed everyone.

But he opened his tired eyes as faint footsteps echoed the abandoned building, his fear worsens when a familiar sound of a sniper rifle bolt cracked the silent air. Suddenly silence covered the place as he could hear his breathing and the heavy breathing of his intruder, the sound of fear and hesitation in his breathing.

Without turning his head, he knew this one is a young man with the sound of his breathing. For many years after surviving the most deadliest person or creature intruded his beloved Minefield, no this was Ridgefield before he just made up the Minefield.

He thought he was invincible but he was now wrong, he let his guard down by a nervous opponent. He smiled. He knew this was his last stand.

"I'm coming home everyone" he whispered in the air.

Arkansas in all his strength turned around as he aimed his rifle at his opponent, and finally he saw his opponent face to face. He was surprised to see a young boy, with fire in his eyes. He recognized the pale skin, black hair and blue eyes. It was that scared kid with a 101 suit in his back a few months ago, his eyes were now that of a hunter making his first real kill. He reached for the trigger but was too late as the kid fired the first shot.

Everything was slow to him, he could see the bullet escaped from the barrel twirling around towards him. The glowing .308 defying the speed of sound and it was a beautiful sight to see, it was closing into his chest. He felt the impact but he never felt any pain, as he felt the force of impact throwing him. His vision getting blurred as the images of his family since his youth were flooded in his mind.

"Welcome home" their voice echoed in his mind and it was music to his ears. They were beautiful he thought.

"I'm home" he whispered before he draw his final breath.

It was over. Killy leaned on the wall as he let out a sigh of relief, his hands shaking because of the emotion running over his body. Fear, excitement and the thrill of the kill, but something felt wrong. He closed his eyes as he let his body rest for a while.

" **I lost everything, my parents, my friends and my world. Those fucking slavers from paradise falls had taken everything away from me, and they will pay for it. They will pay with blood. They killed almost everyone and the rest were taken. Benson and Gibson were shot on the spot, Gillian my poor Gillian she was taken away and I couldn't do anything. They left Zane suffering in his wounds but I put him out of his misery. But I will not let those people hurt me nor terrorize this place again, I will protect everything what is left for me and nothing is gonna take that away."**

Killy closed the journal and suddenly collapsed on the floor, tears flowing from his eyes. He never knew this man was not what he thought to be. He was just like him, a man who lost everything and a man who tried his best to protect what is the most precious to him. Arkansas fight for his hometown and his precious memories. Regret flooded his heart, he killed an innocent man. He vowed to his father to fight what is right and do what it takes to protect the innocent people, if he only wished he knew earlier.

"I'm sorry dad." Killy whispered,

"I thought I was doing the good thing, but it turns out I'm the monster." he added.

But he remembered what his dad talked to him during the Jefferson memorial.

"I just wanted to say... I wanted to say that I'm proud of you. You're a good person, and it shows. Even sometimes you would made mistakes, but I know you didn't mean it and I know you will do good for others. Just like your mother" he could remember the smile of James.

He took a great effort to control himself as he tried to get up, he lifted his head and took a deep breathe. But he had to think, he saw few innocent people were killed by him. When he first stumbled into this place he saw a family including a child was shot by Arkansas. His head clouded with thoughts, he knew this would haunt him, but he knew he did the right thing.

After few hours of rest, he buried Arkansas body and gave his respects to Arkansas and take everything away. Still regret clouded in his mind if he did really good or he was just another evil person, he was lost in his thoughts until a beeping sound caught off his trance.

"Fuck." he cursed as the frag mine exploded.

Killy opened his eyes and grunted in pain, the explosion threw him almost 3 meters away from where the mine detonated, Killy sighed as he stood up from the ground. If it wasn't for the trusty armor he was wearing concealed inside his coat, he would be a goner. He noticed a sharp metal debris pierced his chest, he panicked a little but quickly assessed and sighed as he felt a hard object to where the metal pierced his chest. **The Wasteland Survival Guide**. He would really thanked Moira for giving him the first ever copy of the book and thus saving his life. Well Moira did something helpful, his lips curled upward as he think about the eccentric woman and her fatal request, he did something good after all. he stood up and limped towards the Wasteland and headed back to Megaton.

 **A/N: hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter…. thanks for reading :-)**


End file.
